The field of the invention is cable window lifts for adjusting automobile window panes.
In window lifts of the prior art, the window pane is fastened to a drive implement which in turn slides on the guide rail. However, such window lifts incur the drawback that the guidance of the drive implement on the guide rail is inadequate per se to reliably prevent the pane from tilting in its plane. Therefore the cable window lifts are mostly suited for those applications where the window pane is provided in the door frame with separate guide grooves extending over a substantial length.
However this is only the case for subdivided window panes. As regards the modern panes which are of one piece, the groove guidance for the forward pane edge as seen in the direction of advance is shortened so that the pane is no longer secured against tilting in its plane.